runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lost City
Dettagli (puoi usare boosts) *36 *Capacità di uccidere un tree spirit (lvl 101) con scelta limitata di armi e armature. |items= *Knife *Hatchet (ti servirà per iniziare la quest e poi successivamente nel dungeon. Non potrai portartela dietro, perché considerata un'arma, ma è droppata dagli zombies nella grotta) *Rune per teleport (opzionali) *Combat runes se scegli di combattere usando magic *Unstrung bow, bowstring, feathers, arrow shafts e arrow tips per i rangers (dovrai montare il tutto sull'isola) |kills=Dramen Tree Spirit (lvl 101), Zombies (lvl 25) }} Walkthrough Addentrati nel Lumbridge swamp, proseguendo ad ovest finché non ti imbatterai in un Warrior, un Ranger, un Mage e un Monk seduti attorno ad un fuoco. Parla con il warrior e chiedigli cosa stia facendo. Stranamente, convincerlo a lasciarti iniziare la quest è una delle sue parti più difficili. Quando si rifiuterà di dirti cosa faccia, parlagli in modo da sembrare che tu stia sfidando la sua autorità. Finalmente ti svelerà il suo scopo. Questo è l'ordine delle frasi da dirgli per poter iniziare la quest: Do you know any good adventures I can go on? I don't think you've found a good adventure at all! What makes you think it's out here? If it's hidden how are you planning to find it? Looks like you don't know either. Cerca un albero a nord-ovest dell'accampamento, lo troverai facilmente: è l'unico che ha l'opzione "Chop tree" invece di "Chop down tree". Selezionala e salterà fuori un leprechaun di nome Shamus. Chiedigli come arrivare a Zanaris e ti risponderà che hai bisogno di una Dramen staff. Per procurartela, dovrai abbattere un albero all'interno dell'Entrana Dungeon. Sfortunatamente non potrai imbarcarti per Entrana portando armature, armi e molti oggetti magici (tipo l'Explorer's Ring di qualsiasi livello), mentre ti sarà permesso avere: *Oggetti per cucire armature, tipo ago, filo, dragonhides oppure leather. *Rune (ma non staffe) *Amuleti a tua scelta (raccomandato un amulet of glory, ma anche un amulet of power andrà bene) *Pozioni *Cibo *Teleports (caldamente consigliati) *Un set di H.A.M. robes ti garantirà un po' di protezione se non puoi farti da solo l'armatura, oppure un paio di monk robes. *Puoi portare anche il priest gown top & bottom sull'isola: ti daranno un piccolo bonus di prayer, molto utile *Anche i godbooks sono ammessi sull'isola *È POSSIBILE costruire armi lì, porta una silver bar e un sickle mould e un hammer. Usala sulla fornace del posto e avrai il tuo silver sickle *Se non ti senti sicuro, porta un Ring of life. Scegli cosa portare a Port Sarim, quindi parla con i monks sul molo e imbarcati per Entrana. Quando arrivi NON costruire ancora i tuoi oggetti o sarai rispedito a Port Sarim e costretto a procurarti di nuovo il necessario. Vai al lato nord-occidentale dell'isola, dove troverai un monaco vicino all'ingresso di una caverna. Attenzione: una volta dentro la grotta non avrai altra via d'uscita che porta che conduce al livello 32 del wilderness, per cui assicurati di avere un teleport o un home port pronti. Parla con il monaco ed entra nel dungeon: il tuo prayer sarà ridotto a 3-30 points, per cui usa una prayer potions se l'hai portata. Ora puoi assemblare il tuo equipaggiamento senza essere visto. Spostati nella caverna finché non vedrai degli Zombies di livello 25; uccidili finché non otterrai una bronze hatchet oppure una Iron hatchet. Per ottenere un'arma migliore, potresti anche provare ad uccidere un Greater Demon ma è sconsigliato: è meglio conservare i puoi LP per la battaglia finale. Se non porti il necessario per costruire armi e intendi usare l'accetta, è meglio allenarsi molto (prima della battaglia) per assicurarti un buon max hit con una bronze hatchet. Procedi nella caverna, finché non vedrai dei Greater Demons e una piccola cava a lato. Supera i demons, entra nella grotta e usa l'accetta, ottenuta prima uccidendo Zombies, per tagliare il Dramen Tree. Apparirà un tree spirit di lvl 101. Se ti muovi velocemente, puoi nasconderti tra i tre mushrooms e attaccare il tree spirit con il range o il mage. Non è consigliato usare il melee contro il Dramen Tree Spirit: riuscirà a parare il grosso dei tuoi attacchi e ti colpirà duro (110 LP). Ti serviranno quindi dei lobsters (o cibo migliore). Il tree spirit è molto vulnerabile alla magia, che è quindi il modo migliore per combatterlo, anche se hai un basso livello di magic: il fire strike lo colpirà spesso per 80 LP. Puoi acquistare rune di basso livello a Port Sarim, prima di imbarcarti per Entrana. Grazie all'autocasting update di Settembre 2009, potrai colpire il tree spirit a ripetizione senza dover usare una staff. Una volta sconfitto il Tree Spirit, taglia di nuovo l'albero e otterrai un Dramen branch. Se vuoi, puoi tagliarne altri per averne qualcuno di scorta in banca. Nota bene: potrai sempre tornare in futuro a prendere altri rami dal Dramen tree. Non dovrai sconfiggere di nuovo il guardiano, ma dovrai comunque uccidere qualche zombies per procurarti l'hatchet. Usa il knife sul Dramen branch per intagliare una Dramen Staff. Per farlo ti servirà almeno 31 crafting. Nota bene: non è necessario tagliarlo sul posto, puoi anche farlo successivamente in banca. Teleportati fuori e torna al Lumbridge swamp (puoi usare l'home o il Lumbridge teleport per fare prima). Impugna la tua Dramen staff ed entra nel piccolo capanno che troverai nella palude, ad ovest della miniera sud di Lumbridge. Apri la porta e ti ritroverai a Zanaris. Congratulazioni, quest completata! Postilla: per uscire da Zanaris "usa" il fairy ring nelle vicinanze e sarai teleportato fuori dal capanno. Ricompensa * 3 Quest Points * Accesso a Zanaris. * Accesso all'acquisto e uso di dragon longswords e dragon daggers (non menzionato nell'immagine). * Abilità di creare Cosmic runes con il Runecrafting (non menzionato nell'immagine). * Accesso allo slayer master Chaeldar (richiede 70 combat) Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Crystal Cave *Underground Suggerimenti Ti è permesso l'imbarco per Entrana con frecce di alto livello. Porta quindi un arco incompleto e una bowstring e, prima di scendere nel dungeon, assemblalo. Quando dovrai combattere il tree spirit nasconditi tra i funghetti. Questo trucco è molto utile per i giocatori con fletching e ranged alti: gli archi non sono permessi sull'isola, ma puoi sempre montarli sul posto. Un'altra buona strategia, se hai 61 ranged, 71 fletching e 68 magic, è di portare tutto il necessario per costruire un rune crossbow e runite dragonstone bolts. Porta anche alcuni Red Dragonhides, del thread e un needle. Prepara sul posto il tuo Rune Crossbow e la tua red dragonhide armour. Lo special dei bolts ha un effetto simile al dragonbreath e sterminerà velocemente il tree spirit, sfruttando la sua vulnerabilità al fuoco. Questa tattica è molto costosa e richiede livelli alti, per cui seguila solo se vuoi un combattimento ESTREMAMENTE semplice. Usare il Magic contro il tree spirit è estremamente economico ed incredibilmente efficace, anche se usi spells di basso livello. Ad esempio il Fire Bolt può tranquillamente colpire il tree spirit per 100-150 LP e basteranno un 15 casts per finirlo. Se hai completato Tree Gnome Village, è consigliato usare lo Gnome Amulet, che fornisce un alto Melee defence. Molto utile se indossi H.A.M robes o simili. Per combattere lo spirit tree, non usare alcun'arma: bevi un sorso di super strength potion e prendilo a pugni (punch). Sembra essere molto efficace e non verrai colpito molto. Assicurati di portare del cibo, nel caso serva. Trivia *Un giocatore di livello 3 poteva completare la quest semplicemente colpendo il tree spirit per 1 hp e chiedendo ad altri di ucciderlo con un ring of recoil. Con l'update del Constitution non è più possibile. *È una delle prime 5 quests realizzate per i membri.